


Horrid

by iwaasfairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Branding, Coercion, Cum Play, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mafia Seijoh, Multi, One (1) hit, Overstimulation, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, Yandere, aoba johsai, collaring, light mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaasfairy/pseuds/iwaasfairy
Summary: Some things are better left untouched. And sometimes, you only find that out after the fact.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

It was written somewhere in your favorite library, on a vacant page of the grimy literature textbook stuffed between two shelves maybe, you read it just once. Back then you didn’t care much for the radical, unwilling to trust the faith of someone destroying what wasn’t theirs to begin with. Long, curved words littering the white; claiming full of hate that the poison our mind makes is the most powerful decay, that humans are the most horrid of creatures. 

Back then you’d closed the book, sliding it back into place and tucking the knowledge far back into your mind, unwilling to use such a straight-set line of thinking on a world which had given you life, gifted you virtue and loudness. So terrifying; _but splendid_. You had swallowed, light and unwavering in the knowledge that you were still capable of processing, and giving kindness. You had settled above the cold of those words, thinking them sickly and rotten.

But you didn’t forget, the fire of them on the curve of the page. Or rather, you couldn’t.

It isn’t unlike you to falter in your step, feet rushing ahead faster than your mind can catch up and taking those half-hearted fumbles as just what it needs, before granting you another dash of mindless cadance. Not lost but wanting to reach home a bit faster, slicing off the unnecessary travel so you’d be able to cuddle up in a blanket a second sooner. Even without anything waiting for you on the other end. So you correct your balance for long enough to notice the long straight between brick walls, the direction of it catching your eye more than anything of value. The buildings here are taller, stubbier in their set size and darker, like the grime of the city has never been washed off them. 

You’re small in between, but that has never stopped you before. You wonder if you could take that road, rush it. An alternative for the boring path you’re supposed to take. The monotony aches. You’re young, invincible, not having existed nearly long enough for something truly horrible to happen. Unbalanced, in a way.

But you’re not foolish either, and wasting precious time is the exact opposite of what you want. You bite your lip, carefully crossing the street to peek into the alley. Littered, wet, vacant. Until the breeze picks up and ruffles your hair, calling out for disaster. Unwilted flowers and those dusted grey to the core aching to meet, to make the balance even. 

A show of red, white and black in the form of a man, and one that has your chest craving to be leveled with his. It isn’t that you haven’t been blown away by beauty before, but equality is something else entirely. Those things are weighty in their presence, heavy enough to break your reasoning and to have you rolling forward without will of your own. The heavy-set darkness of his eyes, his hair, his dress shirt. As if he wants to melt into the background, yet everything about him seems to demand attention. The bony points of his hands and fingers are bloodied, chafed and red shows through the split skin where his nose is lowest. But he fuels your wonder with a dignity, leaning against the metal door just as practiced as the cigarette held between his lips.

Never would you be more aware of your foolishness than looking back on that instant. But sadly you only figure that out long after you allow your body to drift towards him. Your kindness hasn’t failed you yet. It does crumble slightly when the weight of his gaze falls on you, staring your way like you’re a broken record disturbing his peace. But even in your clumsy approach you are obviously _good and innocent_ , dragging closer. The pitter-patter of your feet against the wet concrete is shy, it drips from your lips. And beasts hidden in the cracks of society always sniff out that kind of virtue. “Excuse me,” you say. “Do you know where this alley leads?” 

It’s a silly thing, more close to an excuse to speak than true curiosity but it has his mind churning. He blows out a white cloud beside your face, picking the destructive thing from between his lips with a tick of his brow. The tilt of his head in the way you had motioned leaves you tense, used breath building in your lungs, your tongue rubbing on the roof of your mouth like it has something to scrub away. “Don’t think you wanna go that way,” he simply says, eyeing you up and down with the languid movements of a lioness not yet bothering to stretch her muscles, “it’s dark and scary down there.” The glint in his hazel-greens should remind you of water pulling far back from the beach. It _does_ remind you of it, but for reasons beyond you it doesn’t quite click.

So you puff out your chest, basking in the tiny bit of confidence you house to nod. “I think I can handle it,” you smile. As you consider your chances of making it to the other end, a feeling of irony comes to press on your shoulder. Sucking at the brave front until you’re all but left a shivering deer on two dainty legs. It feels colder here than it did on the main street.

So you look back only once at the handsome stranger, bowing in gratitude. “T-thank you, I— I’ll be going now.” Polite despite the tremble you feel, you were raised to be good. He only tilts his head in response, choosing silence the moment you wish for anything else, but you too are at a sudden loss. You turn on your heel and start tiptoeing away from the vast security of the street to drown yourself in sudden doubt in your ability. Most times you experience the opposite. You know the feeling of living, breathing with no worry, well and polishing your renewed understanding only later.

But the path his eyes take in chase of your body has a stickiness, and you can’t help but imagine he has already eaten you up in his mind, walking away with sweat on your palms. Two bangs sound against the metal, leaving you skittishly darting forward with your nails pulled into your palms. It’d be easier to pretend to be strong if you had a bit more faith in your own destructive power. Should you be a monster of preposterous size in the body of a cowering young woman, it’d be easy to push away the need to check, to make sure that you are not under threat. But you’re painfully human, so you glance over your shoulder anyway.

The handsome man has already slipped back into the building, but the memory of his expression gives you goosebumps. A reminder that humans are greedy in nature even when you don’t want them to be. You let the tense air out between parted lips, continuing down the wet curve of the buildings until a creak up ahead calls your attention. Against the darkness where another door swings open, two figures come out into the chill of the falling evening. You envy them for a moment, as they are not alone and you are, but then your feet halt to let your thoughts churn. The men, one with pretty, brown hair and the other a strawberry blond color, don’t need to search to find what they are looking for. The sharp eyes are turned your way the moment they exit the bruised building.

And you blink a few times, before taking a step back in the narrow space. They stand at the door with a stony confidence. Running now is definitely proof that you are not as brave as you pretended, but you can’t help it. With a deep breath you turn back, suddenly feeling hurried. No one reason could be good enough to put yourself into the jaw of an animal willingly, definitely not one as feeble as yours. You scurry back around the corner with a speed that would go unnoticed by most, but still you have to stable yourself again when you connect with another body. It catches you, wraps a large hand around your arm and you look up to express your gratitude by habit.

It’s another tall person, dark curly hair and a surprised expression. Something about his touch is debasing, seeming to latch onto every single one of your fibers. If it had only been this, it would leave you starving, your greedy heart categorizing everything under love at first sight— though you are barely old enough to _have liked_ properly. But the contact is too long to sit well, your body straightening from him as best you can. “S-sorry,” you begin, silencing yourself with a gasp. The brunet of earlier, as well as the other two are upon you already, the presence of four men surrounding you so suddenly a frightening thing. “I- I’m sorry,” you mumble again, though it is lost in the intrigued gazes. They crowd around you before you can think of what you should do.

One of them shoots you a grin bright as the sun, leaning over your shoulder to come into view. “Look at you being the gentleman, Mattsun. You saved the cute girl from falling down!” You are still held onto by the curly haired man, who shrugs off the compliment with an indifferent expression. The cheerful one clicks his tongue, before rounding back on you with a smile that makes his eyes crinkle. The weightlessness he carries reminds you of something out of a fairy tale. Bright, obnoxiously cheerful. “What are you doing here, gorgeous? How old are you, you in college?” Voice lithe, sweet on your tongue like honey.

So you try to straighten up, dropping your lip from between your teeth. “Y-yes,” you say, to be interrupted by another voice. This one is more familiar, the first of the few. Tanned skin, handsome at every angle.

“All alone like this?” he breathes, “you must be pretty brave.” With an endless intrigue laced in his eyes, you’re pulled closer to the man with dark, spiky hair by your free hand. You stumble forward with the sudden shift. If you were ever an angel, your wings are useless now. And something tells you these men will make sure that soon they’ll be no more. He only smiles when you have to steady yourself on his chest with gentle fingertips, keeping you close to his warm body. But eager, it plays on his lips like you’re the thing he’s been looking to find for hours, maybe days. He lets out a chuckle at your dumbfounded expression. “I’m Iwaizumi, that’s Hanamaki and Matsukawa.” He waits a moment, smiling wider when you don’t show any recognition at it. “What’s your name?”

You’re so overwhelmed that it’s hard to even sound out the syllables. Your name doesn’t matter, you don’t disillusion yourself to think any of it matters, truly. But the looks remain even when you hesitate, and you find yourself speaking aloud. Though you barely get your name past your lips before you’re turned around by your shoulder, your response setting them alight. You’re left glancing up into a happy grin and pink hair. “You’re dressed up pretty. Nice skirt,” he coos, picking at the edge of it just once before leaning his face a bit closer to yours. “You’re pretty all over, you know that? _Really pretty_ ,” he draws out the sound until it sounds almost comical. “Right, Mattsun?” 

You believe him when he says it, he looks at you like you’re shining, reflecting light like a diamond. The compliment, not your first but never truer, stews in your veins and boils your blood. There’s a vague hum from behind you, the man who caught you in your fall putting his big hands on your shoulders. Content to be near, if for a moment. With your constantly shifting gaze, you miss the lines on their hands and arms, the overwhelming smell of different colognes mixed with the smell of blood. “Not gonna say ‘thank you’?” He pouts.

“Tha—” 

“Be nice, Makki!” The voice drowns out yours. “She’s just flustered. Right?” The unintroduced man smiles down at you again, his pretty face coming so close you can feel hit breaths tickle your cheeks. Kind or not, you jerk back instinctively. He continues, unbothered. “Sweet girls like her aren’t used to this. But we’re not so bad, I promise.” His pretty hand comes up to brush your hair back, cooing when your skin turns up the degrees more. Stupid, silly, your mind screams; it’s like your feet have been cemented to the floor. Like you’ve been here for centuries, and finally someone’s come to worship you.

Though his hand is shoved away from you rather harshly, with a frown. “Oi,” Iwaizumi growls, “let us do it ourselves, Oikawa.” He turns back to you with a certitude, closer and though you try to back away you’re only met with the hard lines of the person behind you. Mattsun still has his hands on your shoulders, rubbing comforting circles into the thin fabric of your blouse. Quiet, but not forgotten. You don’t dare look away from Iwaizumi though, his pretty eyes dark enough to make your heart jump uncomfortably against your ribcage. “He’s right though,” the noiret’s voice sinks low, “we’re not so bad. I think you’d like to see, huh?”

The words feel claustrophobic, your eyes widening. You glance at their faces in confusion, switching between each person quick enough to make you dizzy. “Uhm- I,” you stutter, but a brush up your leg has you gaping, frozen. “I don’t-” The cold fingers trail up the inside of your thigh, too high.

“Of course she does, look how nervous she looks.” Makki is so close now he’s molded to your side, the other men not far behind. “So precious,” he coos. “Here, take my hand for a second.” It is put in your field of vision like a peace offering, the breaths on your neck feeling suffocating. But with his long fingers opened invitingly, it’s almost easy to believe they have good intentions. You give in and drop your smaller hand in his, if only to get rid of the revering stare. Hiro grins wider though, and laces your fingers with his. He giggles, softly. “Like this, isn’t it so easy to just,” he drops your interlaced hands to brush up against his crotch, “put them here.” Every muscle in your body seems to quiver, but spun too tight to move. “You like it, right?” he taunts when you look down at the floor, holding your hand in place stubbornly. “Eheh, I can tell.”

“W-please stop,” you try to pull away, but the grip on your hand only tightens, thumb pressing down hard enough that you jerk back from the pain. “Aw, aw!” It’s painful, like your bone will shatter if he moves wrong, and the harder you pull back the more he clamps down. “That hurts!” you gasp, turning away in Issei’s hold.

“Such a good girl, look at you,” Iwaizumi says, his hands sliding around your waist to secure you a spot against him. You’re struggling now but there’s hands all over. More touch, more overwhelming motions to keep you near. You’re tucked into Mattsun’s chest, each swell of his chest brushing against your shoulder blades. And your cheek is pressed against a face, someone who starts pressing small kisses there. “You’re precious, I could just eat you right up.” Hajime grabs your face to turn it more towards him. On the inside you want to bare your teeth, show your claws and rip yourself out of the fragile shell, but then he presses a kiss to your forehead and all your fight sinks away. You were never the warlike type. You’re small, frightened and worst of all, cowardly. He smiles over your shoulder. “Right?”

“I’m sure she’d like that,” the tallest behind you grins, his deep voice shaking your body in his hold. “Just look at her.” One of his hands slips under the edge of your blouse, sparking like a smoldering ember. Though you start whimpering in their arms, he smiles. “Are you scared, little girl?” he chuckles, hovering his lips over your ear long enough to give you goosebumps. Your breathing is laboured, unable to stop the whimper that comes out.

“Pretty face, pretty hands, pretty legs,” Hanamaki names, his lips glued to the curve of your neck, “I bet you have a pretty tummy too.” He slips his free hand easily under the waistband of your skirt, pulling it away from your skin and you try to push him away to no avail. Though the pressure of his grip on you is anything but playful, he’s grinning like there’s no worry in his mind. “And pretty tits.”

“Guys,” Oikawa breaks the moment to motion his head towards the door then, already holding it open as the stroking continues. “If you would, please.” They’re suddenly pulling away from you, all but Mattsun who turns you in his hold and wraps your arms around his body, picking you up. His large hands under your butt, he chuckles when you gasp at the touch. Your arms are pulled over Issei’s shoulders and grabbed tight, forcing you in place.

You’d been overwhelmed, stunned and frightened, but when Iwa looks at you like you’re a new toy he can’t wait to use, to break; the building feeling shifts into something else. Terror.

“No, no, _nononono_ ,” you start pulling back against the brunet, looking around at the four men with big eyes. You try to kick your legs so that he’ll drop you, get fed up, anything. But he carries you into the building without a problem, much stronger than your pitiful attempt. “I have to get home, I can’t come with you,” you squeak, bristling when someone laughs. It’s a mean sound, cold and vicious and it makes your faltering heart drop. There’s an explosion of— some emotion or other, a stutter in your capacity to take in the world. You can only open your eyes wider, hoping that some sense comes through with it. 

Excitement and fear always have a similar taste on your tongue, close enough in their thickness to mistake one for the other until it crawls out of your throat with a violent gasp for life. But this is more bitter, a feeling you recognize as panic too late.

“Let go! Let me go!! I don’t want to be here,” you rasp, the feeling slipping out in tears of stress at the corners of your eyes. The door is shut, casting you and them in darkness together.

“Yes, you do.” It’s Oikawa, though you can’t see him. The touch dragging up your back is enough to leave you with shivers. “We’re only going to take a second of your time, promise.” You’re carried deeper into this hall, the cold and draft the least of your worries. Part of you wants to scream, wants to bite and kick until you’re out of the door and as far away from them as you can. But a bigger part of you is more afraid of what they’ll do in retaliation, so you just bite your lip and try to control your tears.

“Hey, we promise,” the strawberry blond echoes, slipping around the tallest to shove his lips to yours. A deep rumble comes from his chest when you tilt your head away from him and against Mattsun’s neck instead. But he’s undeterred, instead pressing a few kisses to your wrist. “We’ll take real good care of you.” You can’t shake the feeling that their promises count for nothing. And as his long, scarred fingers tangle with yours like a mimicry of comfort, you can’t help but wonder. If those words on that page were written with so much conviction because the thing penning them down was the same as these men. Beastly, ungrateful monsters.


	2. Part 2

When you’re finally put down after a few minutes of tense silence, you immediately curl your arms in on yourself, pulling them close to your belly. The concrete floor under your knees is tinted bronze, stained. You stagger back when you realize.

Blood, dried blood that can’t be scrubbed from between the stone well enough to stay traceless. Makki giggles when you hit your head against the wall in your scramble, before crouching down. “I’ll tell you a secret,” his teeth are too white in the dimmed room, too sharp on your retinas, “but you can’t tell anyone, ‘kay?” The others don’t seem to pay him much mind. They remain in hushed conversation for a little while, as you shiver.

Suddenly, your head is shoved forward, cheek pressed into his lap. “Well?” Makki’s grip loosens slightly when you bring out a sob, nodding frantically. He drags his fingers along your neck, clicking his tongue. It all sounds so casual, so playful. You feel a bit sick. “I know you’re a good girl. You’ll do us a favour, right?” He allows you to look up, only to bush his rough fingertips along your ear. “Because if you don’t listen well, you’ll end up like that.”

Blood, deep red and suffocating, you can almost feel it pumping through your body. “But that won’t happen if you’re good. You’ll be good, won’t you?” Oikawa breathes out a faint ‘Iwa-chan,’ before said man kneels down behind you. The hands that grip your hips are large, with strong fingers already too tight in your covered skin.

“Please don’t hurt me,” you whimper, closing your eyes when the hands slip under your shirt and tug. The top rips too easily. The tearing sound is like a whine for justice, one that Iwaizumi is quick to ignore. You hide your face into the thigh of the strawberry blond.

“Hah, ‘course she’s a crier. Should’ve figured since Iwa picked her,” Issei says, too close. “It’s okay, pretty girl, the scary man won’t hurt you too bad.” His hands are on you as well, starting to shimmy down your skirt. You’ve never been much of a fighter, but there’s hands in your hair, on your sensitive sides, along the curve of your ass and instantly you feel it bubbling up. The urge to punch and kick and bite no matter how grim the present. Like it suddenly possesses you.

“Get your fucking hands off of me!” you yelp. “Let me go!”

When long fingers dip between your legs you shift, kicking one of them in the thigh. “Get off me!” You claw at Makki’s arm from him to let go of you and manage to wiggle far enough away to get out of reach of them both for a second, but it’s barely a moment of freedom before you’re pushed to the floor by your neck, a leg pressing painfully hard on your thighs to keep you from moving. Face squished against the cold floor, the fingers tighten around your sensitive throat until your head pounds so loud it becomes hard to think.

“Stop. You’re not going anywhere,” the voice is gravelly and more growled than said, heat of the body on top of you making you feel nauseous. You recognise the dark, heavy scent as he hovers there, mouth pressed to your ear and his fingers still pressing harder around your throat. Your eyes go blurry, like everything’s suddenly soft edges. “You’re gonna lay here and take it.” Iwa presses down on your lower body with his knee as you whimper at the painful pressure, keeping you on the ground feeling like a snared bunny. “And if you don’t want to we’ll make you.”

You shift under him to no avail, grabbing at his hand to push it off of you and allow you some more air, but he’s too strong. Someone calls for him, you think, it’s hard to hear over the rushing of your blood. He loosens his grip a little. You gasp, sputtering for air. Tears and sobs fall from you before you can help it, thick, warm lines of beady tears that must make you look so pathetic, but you don’t care. You squeeze your eyes shut when someone’s foot stops in front of your face. “Please just let me go, I won’t -hph- tell. I won’t, I- hch- swear.”

“Shh, shh, shhh.” Long fingers brush over your head, petting you. It’s sickening, but the momentary comfort does help. “I know you’re scared, sweetheart, but listen,” Tooru lowers his voice, soft tone filling the since for a second. It sets your hairs on end, because as much as you want to trust the sweet mumbles, there’s nothing to be misconstrued here. You’re just another toy for them to play with, to ruin.

“We need you to be quiet, okay?” His fingers trail down your neck, past Iwa’s hand between your shoulders and then down to the dip of your exposed back, raising goosebumps all over. “If you can’t do that, we’ll be forced to have our fun with you in ways that I can guarantee you won’t like.”

“She’s so pretty with her face all teary and dirty. So cute.”

Something cold and hard comes to your face, rubbery, pushing down enough on your face to make your sobbing louder. At this point it’s hard to tell who is where, only that there’s pairs of hands all over and Oikawa still hasn’t moved his hand from the small of your back, like he’s an anchor keeping you there. “Little whore got some fight in her after all,” a low voice mumbles from above you, pushing your face around a little with his foot. “I was about to be disappointed.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Iwa snaps back, and he shifts on your body to sit on your thighs, pushing them apart with his free hand to slot his calloused fingers over your slit, palming your pussy. “Me first. We’ll see how much she can fight once she’s split open on my cock. Isn’t that right,” he rolls his hips to your ass, dragging a finger over your covered hole and pushing against your flimsy panties, “slut. Getting fucking wet for me.”

A little tap sounds out before the foot is pulled from your face and you’re yanked up by your hair, forced to look around with your mouth cracking open from the pain. “Are you going to be good for us, or be a filthy, little brat?” Tears flow freely out of your puffy eyes when the pretty brunet smiles down at you, brushing some hair away from your face with his other hand. “You don’t really want to get us in trouble, do you? No, you’re a sweet thing.” You don’t have the energy or focus needed to respond, something Oikawa seems to realize well.

He motions the pink haired man over instead, letting your head drop back to the floor while Iwa’s hands grow more rough, more careless with every passing second. “Makki, you take care of her pretty mouth. She needs some company if Iwa-chan’s going first.” Iwaizumi gives a little grunt, finally removing his hand from your throat and letting the blood gush all back so fast it makes your vision black. You feel sick. And his hands are still prodding with your traitorous pussy that’s slicking up.

You don’t want any of this, but your muscles are pulled so tight you can barely move, and— your gaze falls back on the ugly, gross stain on the floor. You don’t want to end up like that. Makki’s by your face before you have a chance to say anything, pushing at Iwa’s shoulder to get him to move. “Scoot over for a second, will you?” It only makes Iwa’s grip tighter on your hip, so hard it feels bruising, but he obliges. A little. You want to reason with Makki as he gets under you, your lips shaking as he pulls on your ear with a little giggle. “I want to hear her cry, so make it hurt.”

You’re shifted back into Makki’s lap, cheek pressed to his thigh and his hands on your face, cradling you so sweetly it makes your head spin. They’re all just as awful. You think it’s Iwa who grabs your skirt, taking a breath before he pulls and pops the seams of the fabric right open, tearing it off you too easily. But more long fingers are already pushing your panties aside, stretching the band and doing the same with your last bit of clothing. “Hands off,” Iwa grunts, “or I fucking break ‘em.”

“Mattsun, don’t get him too riled up. You know how possessive Iwa-chan always gets over our toys,” Oikawa says, further away than he was earlier, but you can’t lift your head from Makki enough to look for him. There’s soft noises around, you strain to hear them. But for some reason, you doubt that there’s anyone around that can, _or will_ , help you. “But you’ll have to wait a little longer.”

“No,” Iwa barks, and before you have time to take a breath he’s pushing two thick fingers inside your pussy, filling you too quickly. “Want it now.” They’re long and thick and reach much further than yours, pushing up against your sensitive walls before he pulls back and in again, lewd clicking noise of your pussy being violated filling the room. Pumping them inside a few times and making you shiver, you hate that it feels good.

But Matsukawa grabs at his shoulder to push back, and the invading pressure between your legs leaves again.

“He told you to wait.” You don’t need to see Iwa’s face to feel the fuming anger radiating off of him, pussy clenching around nothing as your tears finally still for a second of reprieve. ‘Don’t touch her,’ you think the spiky haired man mumbles under his breath, but you can’t be sure when Makki squeezes your cheeks a bit harder and rolls his eyes, as if you’re just having a friendly conversation.

“They’re always like that.” He rubs his digits along your lips, cooing. “Don’t mind them.” Then he pushes the two fingers between your lips, hard, forcing you to allow them inside and gagging around his push as he hums sweetly.

“Such a good girl, that’s it. Don’t bite, okay?” He grins, entirely ignoring when you shift and try to get up from the floor, already being shoved down again and having your hip bones pushed harshly against the cement. “You don’t want the neighbors to hear all the dirty things you’re doing, right? How much you’ll beg for us to fuck you later?”

You dig your nails into his thigh with one hand and try to force his hand away with the other, but he only shoves in deeper and holds your tongue down so that drool and spit collects on your tongue and runs down his hand. And Iwa and Mattsun seem to have figured out their differences enough to keep hold of your thighs either side, as steps make their way back to you.

“I know they’re all a bunch to handle,” Oikawa coos to your side, kneeling by you to brush your hair away from your neck, “but we do get along in some ways. And we know how to spoil a new pet when we get one.”

Swift fingers work on your neck as you’re kept in place by the other three, something cold and leather wrapped around your neck and locked into place, as Makki pulls his long fingers from you. Finally getting a proper breath again, you couch out and let the excess spit fall to the floor, heaving for a second as you’re urged up on your hands and knees. “Tch, so messy.”

Your head hangs, your poor body trembling of both the cold and fear, naked under their gazes. But it’s still less embarrassing than having your face forced up, your teary eyes back and sniffling pathetically as they eye you down.

Cocks straining against their pants, it makes you clench. Sadly, you’re pretty sure you’re not getting out of this. The collar around your neck is tight and pinches your skin, leash held in Oikawa’s hand. “Look here,” he pushes Makki forward a few steps, having him right in front of your face, then leans down to you a little like you’re nothing more than an actual pet. “We’re going to take out our cocks for you, and you’re going to suck them well, hm?”

“Nice and easy, princess,” Mattsun agrees, already shoving his big hand into his pants and pulling his cock out. You’re so cold, your nipples hard and your eyes teary and wide, but at this point you can’t even do anything to disagree. You can only watch as they take out their leaking cocks, kicking pants off and pulling their shirts over their head.

Only Oikawa doesn’t undress, moving closer to your body and squishing your cheeks between his fingers. “Be good and we’ll be good to you.” Then he lets go again, allowing Iwa to take a place in front of you with his hard cock up against his stomach. Drooling precum and flushed, he only gives it a few pumps before he takes hold of your head and you blink through your tears at him, bottom lip wobbling.

You think he whispers something along the lines of ‘gentle’, but it seems more a reminder to himself than a promise to you. He pushes the head of his cock to your lips, holding your head tight and staring down when you look at him. He’s big, and you haven’t even gotten your breath back properly. “Open,” he says, slowly. So you do, dropping out your tongue and letting him rub the hot head of his cock on your tongue, making you taste him.

Only for a second before he slides in further and makes you open wider, jaw loosening as you breathe through your nose and allow his cock far back in your mouth, then even further into your throat. He’s gentle for a few seconds when pulling back and thrusting back in, but when your throat squeezes around him through your tears and hicks and desperate noises, a growl makes it’s way out and he places both hands on the back of your head.

You lift your hands to push back on his hips but they’re snatched instead by the other two men and wrapped around two more hot, twitching cocks that you can’t even pay attention to if you tried. Iwa fucks your face hard, bobbing your head along his length for you and groaning out filth as he does, with your eyes clenching shut and breathing getting harder. “Fuck, little throat’s so tight,” he grunts, bucking back into your mouth and making you gag, not letting you up for air.

“Feel good, Iwa-chan?”

Your hands are wrapped tight around their cocks as they use your fingers to fuck into, Makki spitting on it a few times as he moans. And you twitch when looking back up, watching his eyebrows screwed together and mouth dropped open as the muscular man fucks your face without a care. Black dots swim at the edge of your vision when you whine around him, trying to control your gag reflex when he hits it again. “Yes, -hng, shit.” He lets you up for a second, where you cough and splutter again, before another hand pulls your face up by your chin and a thick, big cock is against your lips.

Mattsun chuckles when you shake your head, but smacks his drooling, red-flushed head against your lips a few times. “Tongue out, baby, I won’t make you choke on purpose,” he’s not patient either when using a finger to urge your mouth open again with force, yanking you closer by your leash. The head alone hurts your jaw, already tired out from Iwa, body shaking and weak as you get back onto your bruised knees. “Not too hard at least.”

He shoves his cock in a few inches at once, forcing your jaw open as he makes your mouth his personal fleshlight, grin on his face watching you struggle. You look around as you sob, taking the slower pace as the only ‘break’ you’ll get. Iwaizumi’s fucking his hand, cockhead slipping in and out of his ring of fingers again and again with his lazer focus on your body and fucked out face, while Makki’s toying with his balls and tip, stepping a bit closer impatiently. The fat cock hits the back of your mouth too hard, having you heaving around him and pulling back, falling onto your butt.

It stings, the painful treatment of you throat, the ache in your jaw, the ice cold floor under your knees. And you sob, unable to help it as you rub the back of your hands over your teary eyes to just have it all pass. You know they won’t be so merciful though, definitely not when you’re crying only seems to excite Makki more, pretty cock twitching eagerly. He takes your leash from Mattsun’s hands, yanking you closer. “Here, Iwa,” he beams when rubbing his cock along your cheek, and when you back away Mattsun’s on the other side still.

He hands Iwa the leash, pushing his cock past your lips and fucking into your mouth, shallow, soft thrusts that push on your tongue. Out of all of them, he’s by far the most affectionate, but the glint in his eyes as he looks down at you doesn’t ease your nerves. Because it’s just as vicious and mean-spirited as Iwa is, if not more. He coos when you suckle on his cock a bit harder, letting him in deeper. “Ah, our baby takes my cock so well.”

And Mattsun hums as he uses your hand to stroke him up and down the thick shaft, “her hand tightens every time she chokes on your cock.” He throws his head back, and Makki thrusts harder into your mouth just to prove him right, making you gag and pull away again, but you’ve got no room to go.

The light haired man groans under his breath, your name falling from his lips so gently you can almost convince yourself he means it. “Sweet thing can’t even handle one cock.”

Before you get to finish him off and get this over with, the band around your neck is pulled again. Iwa’s brows are still angry, though he’s only slipping the pretty head in and out of his fingers at a lazy pace. Makki’s cock slips out of your mouth, spilling more spit and precum down your chin as another cock is pushed against your lips.

You close your eyes, shaking your head when someone rubs his hot, drooling head against your cheek and wraps your hand around it again.

“Wanna fuck her already,” Iwa suddenly says, grabbing your head again by your hair and situating you to his cock, pushing in harshly and aiming to make you choke by thrusting too far in, your body jerking at the painful, rude intrustion. But he has no mercy, growling with the rhythm he sets in your mouth and spitting onto his own cock to add to the mess. “Take it -hngg-fuck, that’s it.”

The other two fuck their hands, your hands, making you squeeze them hard and tremble in their hold. Every time Iwa hits the back of your throat your hands tighten, cocks twitching in and around you.

“Wanna cum in her mouth, move over,” Makki says, forcefully moving Iwa’s hand from your hair and yanking you back to him, clicking sound sounding with the rapid stroking of his cock against your lips. “Here you go, pet, open up wide.” You obey, not that you have much choice otherwise. “Look at me,” he orders when pushing his cock into your wet mouth, making you take his slicked cock, taste heavy on your tongue. You shake your head though, _don’t want to look at him_ —

Smack. The sharp sting comes to your cheek that has your eyes shooting open with more tears, a rude awakening that travels through your skin. It’s a miracle you haven’t run out yet with the fluids leaking from your mouth, eyes, pussy.

The painful sting of his hand against your cheek lingers as you hick, wrapping your tongue around him and sucking. You’re looking, ignoring the overjoyed look on his face. “That’s it, eyes on me, pretty girl. Isn’t that much better?” Mattsun mumbles something from your other side, but you’re too scared to move your eyes from him.

His hand speeds up jerking his shaft into your wet mouth, before his cock twitches and eyes flutter. “Ah,” he pulls your leash harder, so hard it cuts off your air, “there’s a good pet.” Hot ropes of cum shoot into your mouth, coating your tongue and your face when he pulls out too quick, spilling all over your face, down your neck, tits. Making you an even bigger mess. When he’s done he stops the excruciating hold on your leash, but uses your gasps to push his cum back into your mouth and make you suck it all up.

“Let me fuck her now, yeah?” Iwa grunts, his cock even harder and more flushed than before, fist screwed so tight around the base of his cock it must hurt. It’s hardly a question when he rounds on you, taking your chin and forcing it open to spit into your mouth, dipping down to kiss you. It’s hard, demanding, his tongue claiming yours and forcing you to take more yet again, but at least it’s a break. Just that little moment, before he pulls back and you’re forced to stare into those hard, green eyes that watch you so critically.

“Oikawa,” he barks after a second, looking at the man behind you while gripping his cock harder. 

But the man clicks his tongue. “She’s been good, so we should reward her first. You’re too rough.” A scraping sound rings through your ears and you look back, watching him place a fancy chair in the middle of the room. He slumps down into it casually, eyes glinting as they meet yours, before patting his thigh. “Bring her here for me.” You dare to sneak a glance back at Iwa, whose jaw is locked so tight you’re scared he’ll hurt himself, but you force yourself not to care.

Mattsun pulls you up by both your arm and collar to your feet, holding you to his body for a moment. His hard cock twitching against your thigh, as he runs his fingers down your cheek and along your jaw. But it’s too short to be sweet, before his grip on your arm tightens and he pulls you over to the chair, making you stumble on your weak legs.

When you’re close enough, Oikawa pulls you back into him, settling you on his lap and rolling his hips to you. Even covered in his pants, you can tell that his cock is hard and needy, but he clearly has more patience than some. His lips hover over your ear for a second as he motions Makki closer. “I think our Makki’s taken a liking to you, better not to disappoint him.”

Said man is quick to push your legs apart more, spitting on your dripping pussy before he slides his fingers in, and you can’t help but curl your toes at it. He reaches so deep, so good, and after all the mistreatment your pussy is aching for any pleasure it can get. Whatever he’s doing different, you hope he never stops, mewling when his fingers curl and twist with each pump inside you.

You arch your back and let out a little moan, head resting on Oikawa’s shoulder who cups your tits, playing with your nipples and setting every nerve on end. And when the man between your legs adds his tongue to your ignored clit, you shudder and almost snap your legs closed around his head. “Ah, please,” you breathe, leaning into their ministrations so sweetly.

Oikawa chuckles as he pushes his lips along your jaw, rutting his clothed cock against your skin. “Aw, Hiro, she loves the way you’re making her feel.” The rolling of your nipples gets sharper, more pinched, bringing you closer to an orgasm. “She keeps grinding down on my cock like a greedy, little slut. Is that it, pretty girl?“ You moan again when Makki wraps his lips around your clit and sucks sharply, one hand finding his hair and pulling his closer instinctively. “Someone wants to cum, huh?”

A chuckle against your pussy is all the response you get as he curls his fingers into that spot more, and Oikawa groans when you roll your hips into the motions more rapidly. “Iwa-chan, you take her hand. Mattsun, mouth.” You can’t even think, let alone look when more touch returns back to your body. But where it was terrifying before, now it’s just overwhelming, dangling you on the edge of your orgasm and thighs shaking.

“Gonna cum,” you cry, throwing your head back and moaning when someone kisses you, pushing a hot tongue back into your mouth and muffling your whines. Someone else has your hand, and you’re just so hot, so close, every hair standing on end. You let everything happen to you until it becomes too much, your legs snapping closed against wide shoulders as you mewl into the kiss, cumming so hard it makes you dizzy. They don’t stop, none of them do while fucking you through the mind-numbing orgasm, only disconnecting from your pussy when you push at his head, hard.

Your legs still tremble when Oikawa slowly helps you slide off his lap and into someone’s arms, resting against their chest. Their breathing is hard and fast, but nothing compared to the way your heart is banging violently against your skin. You take a deep breath. When you come back to earth a little, you hear Oikawa’s laugh. You don’t know what he’s laughing about, only that the arms around you wrap tighter, the loud rumble of someone’s voice to your ear. The laughter clears, and you slowly catch your breath again. “Yes, Iwa, now you can fuck her.”

It takes only a split second to have you on your back, back on the cold floor and your legs being folded up, still a bit hazy but coming too quicker when you realize that it’s Iwaizumi who’s got a hold on you. His fingers tight on either side of your hips, he’s already lining up above you and shifting you a little so he can let the thick head of his cock kiss your spent pussy, rubbing it into the mess a few times.

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t have to for you to understand the glimmer in his eyes. He pushes in, slowly enough that it sends a gush of overstimulation through your body and you twitch and curl against him, making him bare his teeth. “Stop wiggling,” he grunts, pushing your shoulders back down with a thick, muscular arm over your chest as he gets over you and raises himself on one arm.

“Hngg-ah, fucking tight,” he leans down to press his forehead to yours, looking absolutely feral. Teeth dug into his bottom lip, beads of sweat along his hairline and muscles bulging and straining as he pulls back and snaps his hips into yours. Experimentally at first, then harder and deeper. You can’t help but cling to his arms, digging your nails into the smooth skin as his cock reaches even further than their fingers, much deeper, spreading you open so perfectly your eyes cross with each thrust.

He raises himself onto his knees then, using all his weight to fuck into you, and picks hup the pace so much you’re bounced in place. “Oh— fuck, ohfuckohfuck,” you squeal, head falling back and eyes pulling shut harshly, tits bouncing and thighs locking against his hips in an attempt to soften the pace a little, but he’s intent on tearing through you. Each time he bottoms out it drives the air out of your lungs, both painful and feeling so good with the pressure against your cervix.

“Careful, Iwa-chan. Don’t break our new baby.”

You’re away from the world as soon as someone pulls your hair, settling over your face again and pushing a big, long cock back into your mouth. The angle is almost impossible, but you still let him slide in as far as he can go, tears running down your temples and your throat bulging. He slides further into your throat each time Iwa ruts himself into your accepting walls, your breathing heavy and your vision with splotches black and white.

“Mattsun, let her breathe,” someone says, before the cock is pulled out of your mouth for a second and you cry at the painful sting, but also the loss of pressure. You can’t help it, everything feels so good now. You’re bounced on cock still, back to sucking and getting spread open as someone pushes on the bulge in your throat and makes you choke, tightening around Iwa in the process. They let go again and there’s a giggle, before you can feel Matsukawa stiffen and grab hold of your chin to pull you closer.

The man between your legs too, leaning down to press a row of possessive, open mouthed kisses along your collarbones and tits, before he fucks into you with purpose, chasing his own orgasm. It’s so hot you almost forget everything but the bodies currently connected to you.

Mattsun fucks your face with a brutal pace, matching Iwa’s thrusts in you to leave you totally wasted on them, before he grunts your name and pulls you as far on his cock as you can go, drool seeping out the sides of your mouth.

When you’re already over your limit, Iwa sits back to make room for Makki, still gyrating his hips into you without slowing as each breath grows more heavy and grunted. The third grabs your bouncing tits and pushes them together, before rutting his cock between them and squeezing. It feels good, so overwhelming and hot that you feel you might pass out, every nerve being stimulated at once and the lack of air making your thoughts so slow.

Makki fucks your tits for a few thrusts longer, before holding still when Iwa slows. “Mine, my pet, gonna take my cum inside.” His hands are so tight around your hips, creating marks that’ll be sore for days to come. Everything sounds muffled because of the pounding and the groans of the men fucking into your holes.

But Iwa comes first, filling up your pussy with ropes of hot, white cum and fucking it into you until your belly is full. Then Mattsun, holding you in place and spilling all his cum down your throat with a gravelly moan, holding you down until you’ve taken every last bit.

Is it over? The little bit of rest they give isn’t enough, not by a long shot. But when you push at Iwa’s hips to urge him out of you, he grabs it and yanks your wrist away from him. Your bottom lip wobbles at his harsh glare.

“Iwa’s gonna keep going, pretty girl, you better hang on,” Makki snickers, backing off enough to help you up from the floor and between Iwaizumi’s thighs. True to his friend’s word, his cock is still hard inside you. He digs his teeth into the side of your soft neck as he quickly pulls your arms back behind your back, holding onto them so tight it stings.

“Aw, aw,” you beg, only for a moment before your whimpers get muffled by a kiss. Makki grins when he pulls back, looking back at Mattsun and Oikawa for a second.

“My turn, right?”

The brunet, who’s been sidelined for better or worse this entire time, gets more comfortable in his seat, lazily stroking his cock while watching. If you could think right now, maybe that’d spark a few alarm bells. You still haven’t even taken him yet. But you’re instantly more concerned when Makki flicks the little tool in his hand, making it glint in the low light. Below you, Iwaizumi pounds into you still, his body clinging to yours and his mouth on the side of your face and neck distracting.

Makki smiles as he creeps closer to you. “Look here, baby,” he nods, the knife held still, “this is for you. Our last pet kept trying to escape or run away, and she failed of course.” It sends cold shivers all over your body, leaving you even more breathless when Iwa’s grip on your arms gets tighter and he pulls you back more. “But it really hurt our feelings. So now we take more drastic measures so you remember who owns you.”

His voice is so calm, but the way he drags even the blunt edge of the knife up your thigh and over your stomach has you whimpering, twitching to get away. “No, please, I won’t— run.” Iwa grumbles something into your skin you can’t make out, so you look over at Oikawa. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I- ah, s-swear.” The knife is dragged up the valley of your tits as your eyes flick wildly between all the people in the room. “I’ve been good, please don’t- don’t hurt me!”

“It’ll only sting for a second, pretty girl,” Makki smiles, brushing his free hand past your cheek. He watches in fascination as he pushes the edge of the knife right above the swell of your breasts, the thin skin there giving too easily. Instantly you try to shift away from it, but it’s no use with Iwa holding you still on his cock as it twitches inside you. It burns like hell, and you look away when Makki leans down to bring the knife to his tongue, trembling a little as he licks your blood from the blade.

You don’t look back as he pushes your tits together and slides his cock back between them, using your blood as extra lube and motioning Iwa to move again. It’s too much, way too much, your eyes aim at the ceiling as they fill with tears yet again and your tits are fucked, your pussy and your jaw still aches. Makki grabs your face and leans down to kiss you, moaning into your mouth when you try to pull back from him. “You’re so fucking pretty like this. Our pretty baby.” He kisses your cheeks, stroking his cock with the mix of your slick and cum and blood, lewd noises pounding in your head.

It’s all just too fucking much, you want them to stop.

“Please stop,” you cry, sniffling. “I wanna go home.”

They don’t listen. Iwa pushes you forward into Makki, squeezing your ass between his strong fingers. He pounds his hips deep into you again and again, bumping the edge of your walls every time. “You’re ours,” he grunts, grabbing your hair and pulling your head back so he can place a kiss to your tear-strained cheek, “not gonna go anywhere.” He speeds up a little more if even possible, fucking you so hard every thrust has you seeing stars, and then moans. “Hmh, take- take my cum. Stupid, little cumslut, ‘s what you want, hm?”

He stiffens over you, shooting more hot, white cum into your already filled pussy again, pulling out this time with a hiss and making room for the next, all while Makki sits back and watches, fingers pink with the mess on his hands. It’s gross.

Mattsun’s quick to take Iwa’s place, sliding his fat cock between your slicked thighs. He pushes up to your pussy, breath thick as he rubs the head between your legs, pushing against your slit. Your arms are too tired to hold you up. It hurts, it fucking hurts, even the first inch is too much. “Still so fucking tight, fuck,” Mattsun says, grabbing your hips to hold you still.

But he’s just so big that your muscles lock, walls tightening around him. “Aw, please stop. It’s too big,” your crying doesn’t stop, not even when Oikawa kneels by your side to pet along your back, “too big, I can’t.” Both men hesitate for a second, before the soft spoken brunet blows out a breath. “Please, _pleasepleaseplease_ , I can’t.”

“Can’t break our new pet already.” He sounds disappointed, eyes narrowing when Mattsun pulls out and your muscles relax enough to let the cum drip out of you. His long fingers pick it back up and push it back inside, scissoring you open a few times. Then he grunts. “Well, Mattsun, how about you fuck her thighs while I take her other hole. Little girl’s clearly too tired for much more.” He pulls up your head a little then, forcing you to watch his eyes as they glint in the low light. “Isn’t that right, pretty one?” You nod. _As if they care_.

But being pulled back into Oikawa’s warm chest, his hands so gentle as they explore you properly for the first time today, feels so good. You can almost pretend that you asked for any of this, when he presses kisses along your ear and jaw. “We won’t go too easy on you though.”

Mattsun pushes your thighs together and folds your legs over his shoulder as he slides between them, glancing over you at Oikawa as he presses two fingertips against your puckered hole and starts pushing in, making you melt more. “Filthy girl likes having this much attention on her, just look at her.” Voice deep, eyes narrowed, Mattsun grabs your chin and forces you into another kiss. It distracts you just enough for a moment of relaxing, when Oikawa’s fingers slide in more and stretch open your slick hole. You moan into the other’s mouth.

He doesn’t give you much time to prep before he pushes his cock to your hole, rubbing it up and down the wetness and then pushing inside. And you want to pull away for breath, to ask him to slow down, but Mattsun keeps your mouth to his, tongue tasting yours and making you a pathetic mess.

Each breath he slides a little deeper, and you hate it but it feels so fucking good. Iwa felt so good already, that when Oikawa bottoms out in your ass with a groan, you cum from the pressure alone. Mattsun pulls back to watch your face scrunch up, toes curling and your head fall back as you mumble slurred curses, and all the men give their own groans.

“Our new pet loves being used as a fucking cumdump, look at her. Creaming around nothing.”

Oikawa gives an experimental thrust into your ass at the same time that Mattsun’s thick cock slides back between your legs, rubbing up against your clit with each thrust. Your brain feels so foggy, vision so blurred. It’s hard to make out anything but the sweat between your tits and the feel of their fat cocks sliding in and out of you. “Bet you’ll be so soft filled with all our cum.”

+

You don’t know how long they continue. Only that your legs are so numb and weak by the end of it that you can’t feel your toes, and that all the fluids are sticky and drying on your skin. It hurts to even cry, let alone speak.

You think it’s Oikawa who brings out a little hum, staring down at your fucked body and turning your face over to him. His eyes are pretty, you notice, shivering at the chilly breeze that comes from under the door. He smiles at you, then looks around. “Everyone satisfied?”

You don’t even hold your breath anymore, and sure enough, Iwa speaks up. “I could go again.”

“Of course you could,” Mattsun grunts back, pulling you up from the floor and into his arms to wrap his jacket around your shoulders. It doesn’t help against the cold, but you’re happy to nuzzle into his chest when he hums. “C’mon, pretty girl.” He helps you up and picks you up to his body, and you whine a little, but he presses a kiss to your temple. “I forgive you for not being able to take me. I’ll teach you to.”

And as they barely clean up after themselves, Iwa smirks when pulling your collar with two fingers and you whimper. “See. Fucked the fight right out of her.”

“Just shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 should be coming relatively soon!! I've been very very busy with work and school so forgive the slow rate at which I post here, but part 2 shouldn't be that much longer <33 Thank you so much for reading and have a good day!


End file.
